With the proliferation of smartphones, tablets and PCs, wireless communications is wanted everywhere. The access points (APs) used to provide the wireless coverage is typically mounted to the ceilings inside a building to provide the coverage needed to provide connectivity to the client devices (smart phones, tablets, laptops, etc.). Depending on the amount of users on the access point, external antennas remote from the access point may need to be used to provide adequate coverage. While this provides the needed coverage, the size of the antennas may be an unwanted sight for buildings where aesthetics are paramount.